Bella's PMS Edward's POV
by Mokusgirl
Summary: This is a spin on my fic Bella's PMS. It was requested by omgitsmiranda. It's the same fic just in Edward's point of view... so anyway Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, Don't own Edward, or Bella, Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just playing with them. **

**A/N: ok so there are a couple important things you need to know. First my view on what Bella's period would be like for Edward, I've read a lot of fics on this topic and I decided that it would not be appetizing to him, just like sour milk. Second thing, I know I use "softly" too much to describe the way things are said, so don't review and tell me about it. I also realize Edward says Love way too many times. Also in this fic it's not the first time Bella's has gotten her period around Edward. As far where this is set in the series goes, I have no clue but I'm thinking just after Eclipse, maybe, if you think it fits somewhere else better let me know. I think that's it, if you have any questions just ask me in a review. This is a different spin on my fic 'Bella's PMS' requested by omgitsmiranda. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**O yeah thoughts are bold and italic.**

**Bella's PMS (Edward's POV)**

**_______**

**Edward's POV**

I was cuddling Bella like I normally do while she sleeps when I smelt dead blood. I recognized it as Bella's period. I decided that I should wake her up and save her the mess.

"Love, I think you started your period," I whispered softly into Bella's ear.

"No I didn't," Bella mumbled in an annoyed tone, "just let me sleep."

"Bella, I can smell it," I said a little louder to let her know she needed to deal with it.

"Edward I didn't. I'm tired just let me sleep," Bella screeched at me, much to my surprise.

"Fine," I said smoothly putting just a little hurt into my tone.

I slide soundlessly off the bed and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner.

Bella snuggled back into her blanket and settled down for a second before the blood smell got stronger and she threw her blanket off and trudged towards the washroom. I waited patiently until she came back. I expected her to go back to bed but instead she walked over and sat on my lap. I was surprised but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Before I could blink she was sobbing into my chest.

"I'm s-sor-ry for s-scream-ming at y-you," Bella sobbed into my chest.

"I know, it's ok," I said softly as I started rubbing her back.

"N-no..." Bella hiccupped and didn't finish.

"Shh," I said softly trying to comfort her, "I understand. It's alright."

Bella stopped talking and just sobbed. Once she stopped I thought she would get up or at least look at me but she just snuggled closer to my chest and closed her eyes. I pulled her closer and started softly rocking us. We stayed cuddling like that until I heard Bella's stomach growl. I smiled down at her.

"Breakfast time for the human?" I asked softly, still smiling down at her.

I watched as Bella winced at bit and shook her head.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset her.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled, "cramps."

I watched as Bella moved a hand to rest on her lower abdomen. I gently moved her hand and replaced it with my own. I felt her relax a bit as she sighed.

"Do you want to take something for your cramps?" I asked softly, "then maybe we can get you something small to eat and head over to my house, if you want."

"Ok," Bella said quietly as she sat up and slide off my lap.

I stood up and gently took Bella's hand in mine then led her to the bathroom. When we got there I found the ibuprofen in the cupboard and handed Bella two of the pills followed by a glass of water. Bella swallowed the pills then handed the glass back to me. I sent it on the counter after I emptied it then took Bella's hand again and led her down to the kitchen.

When we walked into the kitchen Bella flopped into a chair and put her head on the table. I stood beside her and started gently rubbing her back again.

"What do you want to eat Love?" I asked softly as I moved to gently stroking her cheek.

Bella just shrugged and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"How about I get you a granola bar and you can eat it on the way," I suggested softly.

"Ok," Bella mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Love, you have to get dressed if we're going to my house," I said slightly amused.

"Can't you just pick something for me and I'll change when we get there," Bella whined, "I really don't wanna go up the stairs again."

"Alright," I said as I kissed her forehead, "any preferences?"

"Sweats," Bella said as she sat up and yawned, "and grab me a bar of chocolate, my stash is in the top drawer of my dresser, on the right."

"Ok," I said sweetly, "I'll be right back."

I kissed Bella's forehead before heading up stairs to collect her things. I went to her room first and grabbed a small messenger bag then put her sweats, a bra and a t-shirt in it. I grabbed a bar of chocolate from her stash then head for the washroom to grab her some extra tampons. Once those were added to the bag I went back to Bella's room and grabbed a pair of socks and a sweater then headed back to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Bella was just getting up to start walking around the room. I walked up to her and gently pushed her back into her chair. I set the messenger bag on the table then knelt down and slipped Bella's socks onto her feet. I stood up and slid her sweater on then gently pulled her to her feet.

"There, you're all ready to go," I said with a smile, "do you want me to carry you to my car or do you want to walk?"

"Um... wait your car?" Bella asked with an adorable look of confusion.

"Yes, my car, I brought it over after Charlie left," I explained smoothly, "so do you want me to carry you?"

"No, wanna walk a little," Bella said quietly, "I'm hoping it'll make my tummy feel better."

"Ok," I said as I held out my hand towards Bella, "ready to go?"

Bella nodded and took my hand. I grabbed the bag, I had packed, off the table then we headed for the door. Bella put her shoes on then locked the door before we headed to my Volvo. I released Bella's hand so I could hold her door open and she climbed in. I reach around and buckled Bella in before she could argue with me then slide into the driver's seat and started the car.

I drove a normal speed, staying to the speed limit, as I watched Bella slouched in her seat and rubbed her stomach.

"Are you alright, Love?" I asked softly in concern.

"My cramps aren't going away, but I'll live," Bella whine sulkily.

"When we get to my house I'll see if I can find you a hot water bottle," I said softly as I started gently stroking her cheek.

"Ok," Bella mumbled as she leaned back a little in her seat and closed her eyes.

I drove a little faster once Bella had fallen asleep. When I got to the house I pulled into the garage then sped around to Bella's side of the car and gently unbuckled her. I picked her up and headed for my room, I passed Esme and I could tell she was going to ask what was wrong before she smelt the blood.

_**If there's anything you need let me know **_She thought.

I nodded and headed up to my room. I tucked Bella in then put her stuff in the washroom before heading back to my room and cuddling up beside her.

______

Bella woke up an hour after I put her to bed. She sat up and stretched then turned and looked at me.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked softly.

"A little bit," Bella said through a yawn, "how long have I been sleeping?"

"Only an hour or so," I said with a smile, "I woke you up around 8:30 am and it's almost 10:00am now."

"Ok."

"Are you hungry?" I asked sweetly.

"Um... yeah a little," Bella said as her stomach growled, "only something small though."

"Ok," I said as I sat up and kissed Bella's forehead, "I'll go get you that granola bar and you can get dressed, your bag is in the washroom."

"Ok," Bella said as she slid off the bed and onto her feet.

I stood up and kissed her forehead then headed off to get her granola bar. We started to keep a small supply of food since Bella came around so I headed for the kitchen and found some granola bars in the cupboard. I grabbed one then sped up to sit on my bed and wait for Bella to finish up in the washroom.

5 minutes later Bella walked into the room. Before she could take another step into the room I was in front of her. She hugged me and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her a little closer.

"Thanks for packing my bag, you grabbed everything I needed and I didn't even have to tell you," Bella said as she nuzzled into my chest.

"You're welcome sweetheart," I said as I kissed the top of her head then pulled away from the hug so I could look into her eyes, "would you like you're granola bar now?"

"Yes please," Bella replied with a smile.

I handed the granola bar over then scooped Bella up and carried her over to the bed. I sat down then set her in my lap. Bella leaned back against my chest as she ate. I sat quietly and watched her eat. Bella was finishing her last bite when Alice danced into the room.

"Hi Bella," Alice sang, _**Hi Edward**_

I nodded toward her in acknowledgement.

"Hi," Bella said smiling.

Before I could blink Bella wasn't in my lap anymore. I got up and started heading at normal human pace to Alice's room. I could hear Bella protesting.

"No Alice," Bella said firmly.

"Awww come on Bella," Alice said in a tone that told me she was using her pout.

I heard Bella get up.

"No Alice No Makeovers," Bella screamed at the top of her lungs before she started sobbing.

That's when I rushed over to Alice's room.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"Nothing, I was just going to do her hair and maybe a little make up and she flipped then started bawling," Alice said defensively.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry for y-yelling a-at y-you Alice," Bella sobbed into Alice's thigh.

Alice gently broke Bella's grip on her leg then knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok. I know. It's not your fault," Alice said as she started to stroke Bella's hair.

Bella cried on Alice's shoulder for a couple minutes before suddenly pulling away and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Ow," She whimpered as she looked up at me.

I walked over and picked her up. Bella buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Alice, can you find Bella a hot water bottle, please?" I asked pleadingly.

_**Of course. **_"Yeah, take her downstairs and start up a movie and I'll bring it down," Alice said sweetly.

"Thank you," I said with a sigh before I walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

"What movie do you want to watch, Love?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, something happy," Bella mumbled through a groan, "or an action."

"Ok...uh," I said as I started to run through our list of movies in my head, "what about Charlie's Angels?"

"Ok," Bella agree rather indifferently.

I gently set Bella down on the couch then walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in. I hit play before walking back over to the couch and picking Bella up. I sat down and set her in my lap. She snuggled into his chest and whimpered.

"How bad are they?" I asked softly.

"Um... it hurts... I can't describe it," Bella whined with a sniffle.

"Is it just your stomach?" I asked in concern.

"No it's working on moving to my back too," Bella said as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry," I said as I pulled her close and started rubbing her lower back, where I knew her cramps were.

Bella calmed down a little bit and started just sniffling into my neck. Her breathing started to slow until Alice popped up and gently placed the hot water bottle on her stomach.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled with a smile.

"You're welcome," Alice sang smiling back, "feel better."

She leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek before disappearing.

Bella nuzzled back into my neck and closed her eyes. I kept rubbing her back and she slowly fell asleep.

____

I was sitting just cuddling Bella when Jasper and Emmett walked into the living room. They didn't have to say anything for me to know what they were thinking.

_**Edward, we can smell the blood, maybe we should go on a short hunt, **_Jasper thought in my direction.

_**I agree with Jasper, and besides we haven't gone hunting together in a while,**_ Emmett thought.

"I don't know guys, Bella is pretty emotional, I don't want her to feel abandoned if she wakes up while we're gone," I said trying to convince them not to make me go.

_**Come on Edward, Esme and Alice will watch her, and we'll stay on the property so we can make it fast, **_Emmett pleaded.

I sighed and gave in, knowing they were right.

"Fine," I said as I kissed Bella's forehead and gently laid her down on the couch.

"Esme," I said quietly.

"Yes Honey," Esme said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Can you watch Bella for me?" I asked with a smile, "Emmett and Jasper insist that I need to go hunting with them."

"Of Course," Esme said with a motherly smile, "Have fun."

"Thanks," I said as I kissed her cheek, "we're going to stay on the property so we should be back soon."

"Alright, don't worry," Esme said as she ushered us put the back door.

I glanced back at the couch one last time before following Jasper and Emmett into the 'backyard'.

____

I tried to act interested for my brothers' sake but I really wanted to just head back to the house and cuddle up with Bella. Jasper kept sending me glances as he felt my emotions.

We kept going until we found a couple deer and fed then stopped for a break.

"Guys, I'm going to head back," I said as I turned back to the house.

"Oh come on Edward we only got some deer, why don't we go get a mountain lion or two," Emmett said, trying to convince me to stay.

"You two can go on without me," I said as I started walking in the direction of the house at a human pace.

I heard Emmett take a step to stop me.

"Emmett, let him go," Jasper said pleading with Emmett to listen.

"Fine, Come on," Emmett said as he turned to head farther into the bush.

I turned and smiled gratefully at Jasper then picked up my pace and ran back to the house.

As I ran I listened to where everyone is in the house. Alice was in her room, Rosalie is in the garage and Esme is in my room with Bella, who from the sound of it is sleeping. I ran in the back door and up the stairs then slide gracefully into my room.

_**She had something to eat then fell asleep again. She said her tummy and back hurt. **_Esme thought.

"Ok, thanks," I said quietly, as not to wake Bella.

I walked over and crawled up on the bed beside Bella then took over rubbing her back. Esme placed a hand lovingly on my cheek then quietly made her exit.

Bella seemed to realize I was there because she rolled on to her side and snuggled into my chest. I pulled her close and buried my nose in her hair.

10 minutes later Bella woke up. She snuggled close to my chest like she was still asleep but her breathing picked up and I felt her cheek move against my chest as she smiled.

"Edward," She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart," I said as I stroked her cheek, "I'm here. How was your nap?"

"It was ok," Bella said through a yawn, "but I missed you."

"I'm sorry love," I said as I pulled her close, "I was just taking a precaution. Did Esme take good care of you?"

"Yeah," Bella said with a smile.

"Good," I said as I kissed the top of her head, "Now, I think you need to deal with something."

"What?" Bella asked as she looked up at me.

"You need to change something," I said softly.

I watched as she made a face like she was pondering what I was saying then a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh... um sorry," She mumbled as she slide off the bed, "I'll be right back."

I waited patiently until Bella walked back into the room and over to the bed. I gently pulled her into my lap and close to my chest.

"So Love, are you feeling better?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Bella said as she snuggled into my chest.

I was about to ask another question when Alice popped into the room and sat down beside us on the bed.

"Hey," Alice sang.

"Hi," Bella said as she looked up at Alice.

_**Hi Edward, I have an Idea. **_Alice thought.

I nodded as if to say go on.

_**I want to make Bella feel better. I was thinking maybe doing her hair and washing her face, but I don't want her to freak out. **_ Alice thought.

I glanced at Bella to see her staring at us looking annoyed.

"What?" Bella asked in an annoyed tone.

"Alice has an idea to help you feel better but she doesn't want you to freak out," I said softly.

"Well, what is it?" Bella asked with a whine.

"I was thinking you might feel better if you were cleaned up a little," Alice said with a smile, "just maybe putting your hair up in a simple ponytail and washing your face, but the catch is you have to let me do it."

"I don't know," Bella said skeptically.

"O come on, it'll be just like a spa except less elaborate," Alice pleaded, "It'll help you relax."

"Fine," Bella sighed, giving in, "but you have to promise, no makeup and nothing elaborate."

"Ok, Promise," Alice sang as she took Bella's hand, "Let's go."

I watched as Alice dragged Bella out of the room. Once they were out of sight I got up and grabbed a book off my desk. I sat down on the bed again and started to read.

_____

I didn't realize how long I'd been reading until I heard Alice coming down the hallway towards my room.

I stood up and got to the door just as Alice got there.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked when I saw Bella in Alice's arms.

"Ow," Bella mumbled as I took her from Alice.

I looked at Alice for a translation.

"Her cramps are back," Alice explained as she reached up and gently ran her hand down Bella's cheek, "she wants to lie down."

"Ok," I said talking more to Bella than Alice.

Alice stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Let me know if you need anything," She said softly before she disappeared.

I walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter then gently laid Bella down. I pulled the comforter back over her then crawled up on the bed beside her. Bella scooted back until she was pressed flat against my chest.

"What do you need me to do, Love?" I asked in concern as I gently draped an arm over her.

Bella took my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Rub in small firm circles," Bella whispered.

I hesitated a second then did as I was told. Bella sighed and closed her eyes.

"Am I doing it right, love?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled through a yawn.

"Good," I said as I buried my nose in her hair, "Are you going to take another nap?"

"I don't know," Bella said as she yawned again, "We'll see what I feel like doing in 5 minutes."

**5 minutes later**

"How is your stomach, love?" I asked softly.

"A lot better," Bella said as she rolled over and looked into my eyes, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said with a smile, "So what do you feel like doing now?"

Bella answered me by leaning up and kissing me. I kissed her back until we hit the barrier I had put up for her safety and I broke the kiss. Bella laid back on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest before sending a pout my way.

"Love, it's for you safety," I said softly.

Bella didn't answer as tears started to stream down her face. I pulled her close and hugged her tight. Bella just sobbed loudly into my chest. I cuddled her until she stopped crying, which was when my door flew open and hit the wall.

"God, Bella, you're so loud I can hear you all the way downstairs," Rosalie screamed in the doorway, "Shut the hell up!"

Bella rolled off the bed and stomped over to Rosalie then got right up in her face.

"Well it's not my fault you have super sensitive hearing," Bella screamed back.

"I don't have to have super sensitive hearing to hear you," Rosalie retorted, "They can probably hear you all the way in La Push."

I assessed Rosalie's thoughts as they screamed at each other. I wasn't going to interfere unless Rosalie decided to do something that would harm Bella. They screamed at each other for about 5 minutes before Emmett came up to collect Rosalie.

"Sorry guys," He said apologetically as he took Rosalie's elbow and lead her out of the room.

I came up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She was so worked up that she struggled out of my hold.

"Whoa, calm down love," I said as I turned her to face me.

"She just...ahhhh," Bella said, her voice still a little louder than normal.

"I know," I said softly, "Rosalie likes to be the centre of attention and thinks the world should revolve around her."

When Bella didn't answer I pulled her close and rubbed her back until she calmed down. I moved us over the bed and gently pulled her into my lap.

"Really love, she's more jealous than mad," I whispered in her ear.

"I am not jealous of that stupid human," Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs from somewhere in the house.

"Why is she jealous?" Bella asked a little surprised.

"She wishes she could still do things like cry," I said softly.

"Oh," Bella said in a surprised tone.

"Anyway," I said with a soft chuckle, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Bella mumbled as she leaned her head on my shoulder, "do you have any suggestions?"

"Well we could go downstairs and I could play your lullaby for you," I said softly as I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ok," Bella said with a smile.

I picked her up and started to carry her to the door when she stopped me.

"Can I walk?" Bella asked softly, "I haven't done a lot of that lately."

"Ok," I said as I set her on her feet then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile.

We took the stairs slowly so Bella wouldn't trip. When we got to the bottom I released her waist and took her hand and we walked over to my piano. I sat down on the bench and Bella sat beside me then I start playing Bella's lullaby. I felt Bella lean her head on my shoulder and glanced over to see her eyes closed. I heard her breathing slow signalling that she had fallen asleep so I turned to scoop her up and take her up stairs. Before I could pick her up thought she looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"Sweetheart, are you tired?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," Bella whined, "I kind of feel tired, but I've slept most of the day. I shouldn't be tired."

"It's ok if you're tired Love," I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her, "I can see how this would take a lot out of you."

"Yeah, but..." Bella started but I cut her off.

"No buts love," I said before I kissed her forehead, "if you're tired we can do something quiet, like cuddle or curl up on the couch and watch another movie or anything you want to do."

"Ok," Bella said softly, "maybe we can just cuddle; I'm starting to get a headache."

"Ok sweetheart," I said as I scooped her up.

I sped us up to my room and walked over to my bed then gently laid Bella down then crawled onto the bed beside her. She slid back so she was closer then rolled over and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her just a little closer.

"Where does it hurt, love?" I asked softly.

"Um... all across my forehead," Bella mumbled, "It's not too bad but it's annoying."

"Do you want to take something for it or try and sleep it off?" I asked softly.

"Um... I'll try to sleep it off first and if that doesn't work then I'll take something," Bella said as she moved a bit and look up at me.

"Alright," I said as I kissed her forehead, "is there anything I can do?"

"Not yet," Bella mumbled through a yawn, "just stay here with me."

"Ok," I said softly as I pulled her close.

Bella snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. I buried my nose in her hair and she sighed then fell asleep.

I just held her close and nuzzled her hair for about an hour. When I heard her starting to wake up I started stroking her cheek.

At first Bella snuggled into my chest and tried to fall back asleep. I waited to make sure she didn't fall asleep again before I spoke.

"How was your nap, Love?" I asked softly.

"Good," Bella mumbled as she gave up trying to fall back asleep.

"That's good," I said as I kissed her forehead, "How's your head?"

"Better, but my cramps started up again," Bella whined as she rubbed her eyes, "can we just get the hot water bottle and curl up on the couch with a movie?"

"Of Course, Love," I said as I sat up and slid off the bed then scooped her up.

I headed down stairs and into the living room then gently set Bella down on the couch.

"Think of a movie you want to watch while I go get the hot water bottle for you," I softly before I sped upstairs.

I was listening to make sure Bella was ok when I heard Jasper. He knew I was close so he watched his thoughts.

I filled the hot water bottle back up then headed for the living room. As I walked in I nodded in acknowledgement in Jasper's direction then sat down beside Bella and handed her the hot water bottle. Bella took it gladly and placed it on her tummy then leaned back in the couch. I was just watching her and had completely forgotten about Jasper until I was hit with a wave of anxiety. I looked up at Jasper questioningly. He was fidgeting.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Uh...yeah... it's just that your emotions are all over the place," Jasper said as he closed his eyes and a wave of calm flowed through the room.

"Oh... sorry," Bella mumbled as she seemingly start concentrating on something, "It's the hormones."

"It's ok," Jasper said with the same small smile, "I'll leave you two to your movie."

With that Jasper gracefully got up and headed upstairs. I gently pulled Bella into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"So which movie would you like to watch?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter," Bella said as she leaned into my chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I moved so I could look at Bella's face.

She nodded.

"Alright," I said as I stood up.

I gently set Bella down on the couch then walked over and popped a DVD into the player. I grabbed the remote then walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Bella again. I pressed play then pulled Bella into my lap. She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes.

"After this movie I'm going to take you home," I whispered in Bella's ear, "unless you'd like to go now."

"Um... what time is it?" Bella mumbled quietly.

"About 4:30pm," I replied as I started to stroke her hair.

"I think you should take me home now," Bella said as she sat up and turned to look at me, "I don't think I can handle your crazy fast driving right now so we have to go slower and Charlie will be home soon."

"Alright," I said as I kissed her forehead then stood up, "are all your things in your bag?"

"Yeah," Bella said quietly, "I left it in the bathroom."

"Ok, I'll be right back," I said before I disappeared, only to reappear with her bag 2 seconds later.

I scooped Bella up gently then headed for the door. As I walked by the shoe rack I grabbed her shoes then headed to my car. I gently set Bella in the passenger seat then buckled her in and set her bag by her feet before closing the door and reappearing in the driver's seat. I backed out of the garage and started down the long drive. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. I could tell she was going to go to sleep again but then she sat up and started rummaging through her bag. She produced her chocolate bar a few minutes later and unwrapped a part of it then broke a piece off and popped it into her mouth. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better, Love?" I asked softly as I stroked Bella's cheek.

She held up a finger as she swallowed the chocolate.

"Yeah a bit, but I still have cramps," Bella said quietly.

"Would you like me to drive a little faster?" I asked in the same soft tone I had used before as I watched her instead of the road.

"You could drive a tiny bit faster but not your normal speed, I'm starting to feel a bit nauseous and I don't wanna ruin the inside of your car," Bella said as she put the chocolate away.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to pull over?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm ok, I just wanna go home," Bella said as she slouched a little in her seat and leaned her head on the window.

I sped up a little bit and watched as Bella held her breath and paled. She let the breath she was holding out just as I pulled over to the side of the road.

"How bad is it really?" I asked softly.

"Um... I'm just a little nauseous," Bella mumbled quietly, not facing me.

"Bella, are you telling me everything?" I asked in a stern but concerned tone.

"Fine," Bella said quietly with a soft sigh, "It's worse than a little, but I wanna go home. I'd rather throw up at home than on the side of the road."

"At the speed I was going it's going to take me about 20 minutes to get to your house, can you last that long?" I asked as I started up comfortingly stroking her cheek.

"I think so," Bella mumbled as she leaned into my hand a little.

"Alright, I'll keep going but you have to tell me if you feel sick, ok?" I said softly with a hint of concern.

"Ok," Bella said as she closed her eyes.

I sped up little by little and every time I did I could hear Bella's stomach make a gurgling noise. I watched as Bella wrapped her arms around her middle and tried to curl into herself. Her back was in reach so I started gently rubbing it.

"Am I going too fast?" I asked in a soft concerned tone.

"No," Bella mumbled so quiet that if I was human I probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I started to slow the car down.

"Yeah, I just wanna get home," Bella whined, "I'll be ok if I can go to sleep."

"Ok," I said softly in a worried tone.

I watched Bella as I sped up again. She curled into herself and waited for a few seconds before turning to me.

"How close are we to my house?" Bella all but whispered.

"Another 10 minutes or so," I said softly.

"Edward, my tummy hurts," Bella whined.

"I know sweetheart, we'll fix that when we get to your house," I said just a softly as I started to stroke her cheek again.

"Ok," Bella said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Love, can I speed up a little?" I asked softly, "we can get to the house in about 5 minutes if I do."

"I don't know," Bella mumbled through a yawn.

"I'll speed up a little and if it's too much let me know, alright," I said just as softly as before.

"Ok," Bella said before she took a deep breath and held it.

I sped up about 10 km/h and watched Bella to see if she was ok. She released the breath she was holding with a sigh.

"My tummy isn't upset anymore," She said semi- happily, "but now it hurts, stupid cramps."

"I'll make it all better when we get to your house," I said sweetly with a hint of concern.

"Ok," Bella whimpered.

When Bella closed her eyes I sped up a little more and within 5 minutes we were in Charlie's drive way. I parked then went around to Bella's side and gently scooped her up. I grabbed her bag then headed for the door. I used vampire speed to unlock the door and get us up to Bella's room in the time it took her to blink. I sat down on the bed and set Bella in my lap.

"Ok love, how are you feeling and what do you need to feel better?" I asked softly.

"My tummy hurts," Bella whined as she buried her face in my neck.

"How can I help?" I asked softly as I started to rub her back.

"Um... I would say get me a hot water bottle but I don't think Charlie owns one," Bella whispered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok well what else besides the hot water bottle helps," I asked, trying to get Bella to think thought I knew the answer already.

"Um... it helped a lot when you were rubbing my tummy," Bella said quietly into the side of my neck.

"Alright, you lay down and I'll rub your stomach," I said softly as I stood up and laid Bella on the bad.

Bella rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. I crawled up on the bed beside her and started rubbing her stomach the same way I had before; in small firm circles. Bella sighed and slid back so she was pressed against my chest.

"Is it helping?" I asked softly after 5 minutes.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled sleepily, "I'm gonna nap for a bit, wake me up when Charlie gets home."

"Alright Love," I said softly as I kissed her forehead.

Bella rolled over and cuddled into my chest.

____

I just lay beside Bella and watched her sleep until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull onto the street.

"Love, Charlie is just pulling onto the street, wake up," I whispered in Bella's ear.

"I don't wanna get up," Bella mumbled still half asleep.

"Would you like me to tell him you're not feeling well?" I asked softly, "I can do it but he's going to ask questions."

"Fine, I'm getting up," Bella said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"How are your cramps?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap.

"Still there but not as bad as they were," Bella said as she leaned into my chest and closed her eyes.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, before you fall asleep again," I said as I stood up then set Bella up right on her feet.

"Ok," Bella said through a yawn as she took my hand and we headed for the living room.

We walked slowly down the stairs and by the time we got to the bottom of them I could hear Charlie coming in the door. He hung up his gun then sent us a suspecting look before turning and walking into the kitchen. Bella tugged my hand a little and I followed her into the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen Charlie had a confused look on his face.

_**Where is dinner, wasn't Bella supposed to make dinner.**_ Charlie thought as he looked around the kitchen.

"Bells, did you make dinner?" He asked as when he looked at Bella.

"Um... no. I'm not feeling very good today, so you should probably just order some pizza," Bella said quietly before a yawn slipped past her lips.

"Are you ok? You're not sick are you?" Charlie asked with panic in his tone.

"I'm fine, and I'm not sick it's not that kinda thing," Bella said with another yawn.

Charlie got a look on his face that was almost like he was trying to glare me to death.

_**He got her pregnant.**_ He screamed in his head. _**I'm going to kill him.**_

Bella realized what he was thinking and quickly cut in.

"I know what that just sounded like but I'm not pregnant," Bella said before Charlie exploded, "It's just my period."

As soon as the words passed Bella's lips Charlie calmed down.

"Oh...Oh well yeah I'll order some pizza... yeah," Charlie mumbled awkwardly as he got to finding the phone book._** Not something a father needs to know.**_

"Come on, I wanna go back to sleep, and if we slip out now he might not notice that you came with me," Bella said quietly as she tugged me towards the stairs.

I complied and followed Bella up the stairs. When we walked into her room she flopped down on the bed. I closed the door then sat down beside her.

"Are you feeling ok, Love?" I asked softly.

"I guess, my cramps are just barely there, but my head hurts a little and I'm tired," Bella said as she sat up, "and I need a human moment."

"Alright," I said as I kissed her forehead, "I'll be right here when you get back."

I watched as Bella slid off the bed and gathered her things then disappeared into the hallway. She was back within a couple minutes and when she walked into the room I met her at the door. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed. I set her down gently then sat down beside her. Bella crawled into my lap and leaned on my chest.

"I'm sorry I was such a pain today," Bella mumbled as tears slid down her cheeks.

"You were not a pain," I said firmly but softly, "it was out of your control."

"No..." Bella couldn't finish her sentence because she was crying so hard.

"Yes it was, there's no need to cry," I said as I pulled her close and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, "it's all right. I don't mind taking care of you; actually I kind of enjoy it."

Bella just sniffled and hugged me.

"I love you," Bella mumbled quietly.

"I love you too sweetheart," I said softly as I hugged her back, "you should get into your pyjamas and sleep, I can tell you're exhausted. I'll lay with you if you like."

"Ok."

Bella hesitated a second the slid off my lap and gathered up a pair of pyjamas and headed for the washroom. When I heard her walking back towards the room I met her at the door again. I gently scooped her up like before but unlike before she wasn't relaxed she was tense.

"Love, why are you so tense?" I asked softly as I sat down on the bed and set Bella in my lap.

"Um... I've been kind of stressed the last couple months with all the stuff that's happened so when I did get my period last is was pretty mild, but normally my cramps start up really bad just before I go to bed," Bella mumbled into my chest and I could feel the heat radiating from the blush that creep onto her cheeks.

"How bad are they compared to before?" I asked softly as I started rubbing the perfect spot on her back.

"I don't know, about as bad as the ones this' morning," Bella mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her tummy.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" I asked in a soft concerned tone.

"I don't know," Bella whined, "I'd say hot water bottle but like I said Charlie doesn't have one."

"How about this," I said softly, "I have to take my Volvo home so Charlie doesn't freak out and remember I'm still here, so I'll take the car home and get the hot water bottle and whatever Alice has packed, because we both know she's seen this already, and then I'll come back and cuddle you and you can go to sleep."

"Ok, but you have to be quick," Bella said as she pushed away and looked into my eyes.

"I'll only be gone 15 minutes tops," I said as I kissed Bella softly on the lips.

"Promise?" Bella asked in a childlike voice.

"Promise," I said with a warm crooked smile.

I kissed her nose and tucked her in before heading for the window.

"See you soon, Love," I said softly before I disappeared.

I sped down the highway way faster then I should have been. I got to the house in about 6 minutes, parked the Volvo and ran inside. I grabbed the hot water bottle off the couch and when Alice wasn't right in front I assumed she hadn't packed anything and left.

Running at top speed I made it back to Bella's in about 3 or so minutes and climbed back through her window to find her curled in a tight ball crying. I sat down on the bed beside her and gently wiped her tears away.

"Are you alright, Love?" I asked softly as I stroked Bella's cheek.

Bella shook her head.

I gathered her up in my arms and held her close to my chest then started gently rubbing her back.

"How bad are they?" I asked softly.

"Around 7," Bella mumbled into my neck.

"Is it just your stomach?" I asked as I moved to just rubbing her lower back.

"No my back is just as bad," Bella whined into my neck and winced as another cramp hit her.

"I'm going to go fill up the hot water bottle for you and get you some painkillers, I'll be sneaky, Charlie won't catch me, you stay here and try to relax," I said softly as I kissed her forehead.

"You'll be quick?" Bella whined.

"Promise, I'll be as quick as I can," I said as I tucked her back into bed, "try to stretch out, it'll help the blood flow better and hopefully ease your cramps a little."

"Ok," Bella said quietly as she closed her eyes.

I snuck out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. I ran the hot water until it was as hot as it was going to get then filled up the hot water bottle and went back to Bella. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers. I placed the hot water bottle on Bella's tummy where I was sure it hurt the most then pulled the covers back over her.

"I brought you some ibuprofen," I said softly as I started to gently stroke Bella's cheek, "is it any better?"

She shook her head.

"Sit up and you can take the ibuprofen then I'll lay with you and you can sleep," I said just as softly as before.

Bella sat up and I handed her the medicine and the glass of water I had brought her. She swallowed the medicine and took another sip of water then laid down again. I watched as she rolled onto her stomach and slid the hot water bottle underneath her. I set the glass on Bella's night stand then laid down beside her and started gently rubbing her lower back. Slowly Bella's breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

____

About half way through the night I was thinking about quickly heading home and changing but Bella rolled over and snuggled into my chest. She decided for me that I wasn't going anywhere. I started gently stroking her cheek and hair for a while then just laid there and watched her sleep peacefully.

____

I heard Bella's breathing speed up as she awoke. I moved a little so I could look down at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning," I said sweetly.

"Good morning," Bella said as she sat up and yawned.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"All better," Bella said with a smile.

"Good," I said returning my smile.

"Um... I need a human moment," Bella said as an adorable pink blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I'll be waiting right here," I said still smiling.

"Ok,"

I waited patiently while Bella went to the washroom. When I heard her heading back to the bedroom I met her at the door.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked sweetly, sending a smile Bella's way.

"Ok," Bella said smiling back.

I took her hand and we headed for the kitchen.

Bella sat down on one of the chairs at the table as I went over to the fridge to see what the food situation was.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I said as I started looking through the fridge.

"I don't know, whatever you want to make me," Bella said as she watched me intently.

"How do scrambled eggs sound?" I asked as I turned toward Bella.

"Good," Bella said through a yawn.

"Do you want anything in them?" I asked as I turned back to the fridge.

"Um... maybe some cheese," Bella said as she yawned again.

"Alright," I said as I grabbed the cheese and eggs from the fridge and closed the door.

I set all the food on the counter then found a frying pan and proceeded to make Bella's eggs. Once I was finished I put them on a plate then brought said plate and some cutlery over to Bella.

"Would you like a glass of milk?" I asked sweetly as I set the plate in front of Bella.

"Yes please," Bella said with a smile.

I poured Bella a glass of milk then set it beside her plate and sat in the chair beside hers. I sat patiently and waited until she was finished then took her dishes and washed them then put them back where they belonged.

"Do you think your PMS will be as bad today and it was yesterday?" I asked as I picked Bella up and sat in her chair before placing her in my lap.

"Probably not, besides my cramps last night it's usually not that bad, it was most likely because everything has been out of whack," Bella explained quietly as she leaned her head on my shoulder, "the most it'll be today is cramps, and not nearly as bad."

"Good," I said as I kissed her forehead, "what do you want to do today?"

"Um... I don't know about the rest of the day but right now can we just sit on the couch and cuddle, I'm still kinda tired," Bella said quietly and closed her eyes.

"Alright," I said as I picked her up and headed for the living room.

I sat down on the couch and set Bella in my lap then wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled up to my chest and fell in to a light sleep. I smiled and pulled her a little closer, content on just watching her sleep. I could stay like this forever

**The End**

**_____**


End file.
